


Ascension of a drifting cloud

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Claude is the narrator, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: Claude narrates his loyalty for Skull and his distaste for the rest of the arcobaleno.
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779
Kudos: 14





	Ascension of a drifting cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxxScorpioxxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxScorpioxxX/gifts).



> This is original work, do not repost or reuse without permission.

Such crass words you hear  
Day to day  
The dark sun burns you with rays of sultry gold  
The sharp rain pelts your silken skin  
They mar your canvas with blood and bruises  
Unaware of the role you hold  
Yet you play your part so well  
Weaving a web so complex

My lady  
With locks the color of nightshade and eyes of wolfsbane  
A fallen queen cast from her throne  
Into the vast abyss  
In your enemies blood   
You shall be baptized   
Arise and transcend  
Reclaim your golden throne with your scepter of the sun  
And be crowned with the stars  
My goddess you shall be  
Your faithful butler to the very end


End file.
